


you are lovely

by beebo_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, its really bad sorry :/, popular josh, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebo_dun/pseuds/beebo_dun
Summary: Josh is your typical, high school jock. except he's not. Tyler is shy, quiet, anxious, and very, very gay. Tyler can't stand Josh, but then gets partnered with him for a biology project. the rest is history.





	1. Chapter 1

Joshua Dun. the exact representation of the perfect high school jock. he was popular, played varsity football, had near perfect grades, and went to church every sunday. except that wasn't the case. Josh in the eyes of other people was the 'perfect high school jock.' the real Josh, the Josh nobody knew or saw, was shy, quiet, anxious, and very, very gay. Josh has had a crush on Tyler Joseph since he met him. Tyler was the boy Josh wishes he could be all the time: quiet, anxious, and very, very gay.

Tyler Joseph. nobody knew him too well. sure, he had his friends, (Hayley, Brendon, Pete, Patrick, and Ashley) but nobody was very close with Tyler. he had always kept to himself, ever since he was little. Tyler did not like Josh. his perception of Josh was that he was stuck up, homophobic, and an asshole all together. he always watched Josh during his classes and he didn't know why. probably just because he hated him, yea, that works.

Mr. Iero, biology. science was always Tyler's least favorite class, so when Mr. Iero stated that there was going to be a project with assigned partners, Tyler was absolutely thrilled (hint: he was the polar opposite). Mr. Iero began calling out names two at a time, "Ashley and Pete, Hayley and Brendon, Tyler and Josh," Tyler's heart sank. he had to do a project with the boy he despised, how wonderful. "Alright, now that you're partners are assigned, meet up with yours and discuss your project," Mr. Iero said, sitting down at his desk.

Josh grabbed his notebook and stumbled over to Tylers desk. "hey, uh, i guess we're partners," josh said with a nervous laugh, taking a seat beside Tyler. "guess so," Tyler replied, rolling his eyes and opening his notebook.

"So, um, we- uh, we have to do a poster on an infectious disease of our choice, any that you may have in mind?" Josh asked, fumbling over his words and silently cursing himself for doing so.

"umm, maybe the Bubonic plague? it shoud be easy to find information online so that will make the research a lot faster to get through," Tyler answers, looking up to meet Josh's eyes for the first time, quite literally, ever.

 _his eyes,_ tyler thought, _i could get lost in those. they're so beauti- no. you hate him. stay on track._ Tyler felt his cheeks warming up when he broke himself from his thoughts. Josh blushes and looks down at his feet and says in a small voice, "yeah, sounds good."

"So um, Mr. Iero said there's no way we could do this project all in class, so we'll have to work on it after school. i'll give you my number so you can text me when you're available to work on it," tyler said, regretting that he just offered his phone number to one of the most popular guys in the school, let alone someone he hated.

Josh's head snapped up and his eyes lit up with excitement before saying, "yeah! that sounds great! i'm free after 5, since i have football practice,"  _maybe this kid isn't so bad. he's kinda cute, just kinda. too straight, though,_ tyler thought.

"Maybe you could stop by at my place later today, you know, just to like, get a head start on the project," Tyler replied, immediately backtracking once he realized how needy that sounded. "i mean- you don't have to, i just, uh, though you-"

"I'd love to," Josh interrupted, smiling at tyler. tyler swore his heart skipped a beat, so he distracted himself from his thoughts by grabbing a pen and jotting down a series of numbers onto a piece of notebook paper before ripping it out and handing it to josh.

"Alright students, back to your seats, pack up your things and i'll see you on monday," Mr. Iero said.

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh isn't as bad as tyler thought..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi frens so i've been putting off finishing this chapter just bc i've been reading so many other fics and they're just so good and idek i just feel like i'm not a good writer, but enjoy this chapter. i kinda wanna make this a short and sweet fic with no real ending? i'm awful at writing super long stories so maybe i can just write some short but cute ones?

{JOSH'S POV}

I literally feel like i'm in heaven. the boy i've liked for years is my biology partner and give me his number.  _I have tyler joseph's phone number. should i text him now? no, too soon. oh god, what if he hates me and doesn't even want to be my partner? what if see him after school today? what if i go to his house? what will happen?_  I am immediately pulled from my thoughts as i bump into a girl with bright orange hair while walking to my locker. "sorry," i mumbled, and the girl scoffs and keeps walking. 

 

(Time skip: end of school)

_(a/n: just a note- whenever i use italics in a certain characters point of view, its what they're thinking, just in case any of y'all got confused. anyways, carry on.)_

As the bell rings, tyler grabs his belongings off of his desk and starts walking towards the door.  _now's your chance. go talk to him._  "hey! tyler!" i said while jogging to his side. "oh, hey josh. what do you need?" tyler replied sheepishly. I hesitated, "well, um, football was, um, cancelled today because of the weather, so uh, are you still down with working on the project at your place?" tyler smiled.  _oh. my. god. he's smiling._

"yea, that sounds good. i don't have a ride, though, i just walk home, and its kinda raining out so we can reschedule of you don't want to, i underst-" "NO!" I interrupted, a bit too loudly. "i mean, uh, no, i'll walk with you," I finished, turning a bright shade of scarlet and returning a shy smile. "let me just grab my backpack and we can go," tyler said, turning the combination on his locker.  _401\. remember that._

"ok, lets go," tyler said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder.

 

{end of Josh's POV. third person once again.}

Tyler and Josh's walk isn't too long. they make casual conversation, trying to get a sense of each other's interests. by the time they're at tyler's home, they've talked about music, video games, church, and Taco Bell. "mom! i'm home! my friend josh is here, we're just gonna work on a science project in my room!" tyler shouts as he walks up the stairs, josh following close behind. 

"so, this is my room, i share it with my younger brother, zack, but, uh, make yourself at home i guess?," tyler says, talking a seat on his bed. Josh wanders around the room, and stumbles across a Nintendo 64. "dude! do you have Mario Kart?" josh says to tyler. "heck yes i do! wanna play?" tyler says, standing up to turn the console on.

After about an hour of Mario Kart, Josh throws his arms up in defeat before saying, "you win, joseph. i underestimated your skills i guess. i will beat you eventually, though." tyler giggles at this and shuts off the Nintendo. "maybe we should actually start our project, yea?" tyler suggests. 

"ugh, fine," josh whines exaggeratedly while opening his backpack. 

The boys work on their project for what feels like 10 minutes, but what they didn't realize was that over 3 hours had passed and it was completely dark outside. Josh sat in front of tyler on his bed, recovering from a laughing fit from whatever dumb joke tyler made.

"josh?" tyler asked, josh humming in response. "do you like, uh, i don't know how to word this, but like, are you homophobic in any way?" josh was taken back by the bluntness of tyler's question. "no, uh, why do you ask so suddenly?" he replied, looking at tyler with wide eyes. 

"it's just," tyler paused. "i've been wanting to do this ever since you got here," tyler finished and before he knew it, his lips were crashing against josh's.

  _(a/n: i can't be bothered to spell check so i apologize if there is a misspelled word or incorrect grammar somewhere in this chapter)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND A CLIFFHANGER FOR A FIC I DON'T FEEL LIKE FINISHING. i'm soooo sorry (that sounded sarcastic i promise its 100% genuine) if you expected this to be longer or more exciting, a lot of family stuff is happening and i don't exactly have the patience for writing a fanfiction when i'm getting yelled at constantly bc i came out recently :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE so this is the first fic I've ever written, and its summer vacation so I'll be updating regularly, i hope. i never capitalize anything except names (which i don't even do 100% of the time) so don't expose me in the comments, i'm just lazy. PLEASE give me feedback in the comments bc i legit have no idea what i'm doing. also, this chapter was mainly just an intro, so the following updates will be much longer, no need to worry, child.


End file.
